It is believed that the so-called core muscle group has a not insignificant influence on one's posture by helping align parts of a torso such as a spine, ribs, and a pelvis. The core muscle group typically includes muscles of the abdomen, obliques, and lower back. Different exercises and exercise equipment have been developed to work the core muscle group, including what-is-known as the roman chair device in which a user is suspended over the ground surface with a backside of their legs bearing against a support and a frontside of their waist bearing against another support. The user's torso hangs freely over the ground surface and the user bends about their waist for a desired number of repetitions. Roman chair devices are primarily designed to work one's lower back, but can be used to work one's obliques which require the user to partly dismount in order to reposition themselves.